


don't stop, don't stop giving me things

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [292]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Jeritza lets Bernadetta live out a fantasy.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Commissions [292]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 21





	don't stop, don't stop giving me things

Bernadetta stands before him, clad in an outfit that she once would have never been caught dead in. If anyone had ever told her that she would one day end up in a position like this, much less  _willingly_ , she would have assumed that they were insane. But here she is, in a costume similar to what the dancers wear, but a lot more revealing, offering no real modesty, and not actually hiding anything.

And that isn’t even the extend of it! The shackles around her wrists keep her arms chained together, offering her just enough room to move them, and the gag in her mouth makes it so that she is not able to speak at all. Finally, there is a collar around her neck, with another chain attached to it, and standing at the end of that chain, holding onto it and looking up and down, appraising her appearance, is none other than the Death Knight himself.

Okay, well, it’s just Jeritza now, but when she narrates it in her head, that makes it sound all the more unbelievable. This really does feel like something out of one of her racier novels, which is, again, something she never dreamed that she would actually experience for herself. She may fantasize about those sorts of things, but she has always been much too terrified to even get close to people, let alone perform a scene like this.

Jeritza is different, though. Despite being one of the most terrifying people that she has ever met, he never scared her too much, at least not once they were fighting on the same side. She has actually found comfort at his side, because when she is with him, everyone is too intimidated to approach her, and he is actually not that difficult to talk to or be around, never putting any undue pressure on her.

It definitely seems like something out of a novel, but it only makes sense that romance might start to bloom then. The two of them have gotten a lot closer and, thanks to her tendency to ramble when she gets nervous, she has accidentally let slip some of those secret fantasies to him. And Jeritza, with his sadistic side, has taken such an interest in them that it has led them to where they are now, acting it all out, with Bernadetta ready to submit entirely to him.

She would be lying if she said she weren’t scared half to death right now, but at the same time, she would be lying if she said she isn’t trembling in excitement at the same time. He is so tall and imposing, and has this cold look in his eyes as he looks her up and down, saying nothing, only tugging on her chain to urge her forward. The chains connecting her shackles jingle as she approaches him, and he puts a hand on her shoulder, roughly pushing her to her knees.

Her noise of surprise is muffled by her gag, which she is grateful for, because that means that he probably can’t tell that it started to turn into a moan at the end there. She knows that he is going to figure out how much she likes this soon enough, and that that is kind of the point of the whole thing, but she is still a little embarrassed by how quickly she gets into it, not minding being manhandled by him at all.

Bernadetta is easily scared and gets nervous from the simplest things, and intimacy is always a little intense for her, even when they aren’t taking things this far, but damn if she doesn’t want him almost all the time. Her timid exterior hides an appetite that even scares her sometimes, and Jeritza has a way of bringing out the worst in her when it comes to that sort of thing. She wants this so badly that she can hardly stand it, and when he leans down to take her gag out, she has to hold back more moans.

“We’ll put that back on when you’re done doing _this_ ,” he says, thrusting forward a bit rather than specifying what he wants. She does not need to be told specifically, anyway; she wraps her lips around his erection eagerly, letting his cock replace her gag for the moment, and following his orders with so much enthusiasm. Jeritza puts a rough hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as he moans, low and possessive.

Sometimes, he will pull on her hair while she sucks him off, taking a little bit more control, but for the most part, he leaves this up to her, making her impress him with the skills that she has developed in their brief relationship. Well, and the ones she has picked up from so much reading, but she is not sure if he is actually aware of just how much comes from the books she reads, or even how steamy they can get.

“Just like that,” he praises her, or at least, she assumes that this is meant to be praise. He does not often offer praise, not in the traditional sense of calling her a good girl, or anything like that, but she doesn’t mind. It would probably fluster her if his praise got too specific, but like this, she can know that she is doing everything just right, without having to get all embarrassed about it.

But then he pulls her back by her hair, so hard that it causes her to yelp. She clamps her mouth closed quickly, trying to cover up for the noise that she has made without anything in her mouth to muffle it, but Jeritza is too busy trying to catch his breath and regain his composure to comment. He does not want to waste his energy on this, and had to stop, but now, he puts her gag back in place, ready to move on to whatever he has planned next.

“There you go, nice and quiet, just like I like it,” Jeritza says, as he helps her back to her feet. “Though, I must admit there is a certain charm to…hearing you scream, especially when it’s for me.” Words like that from a man like him are nothing short of terrifying, and yet the only thing they do is make Bernadetta tremble with excitement, getting more turned on by the second.

She can act like she is intimidated by this or overwhelmed by this all she wants, but the truth of the matter is, this is exactly what she wants, exactly the sort of thing that she needs. Even if she never intended to let her fantasies slip, she is now incredibly glad that she did, because it means that she gets to live this out, and gets to have the man that she loves- who can be incredibly imposing when he wants to be- take full control of her, dominating her until they are both satisfied.

Jeritza guides her to the bed, her chains jingling all the while, a reminder that she belongs to him. He pushes her onto her back, so that he can stand over her, looking up and down her body, making her squirm. When he leans over her, he puts a hand between her legs to feel how wet she is, and lets out a low laugh, even though humor never quite reaches his eyes, no matter how genuine it may be. It gives him that much scarier of an appearance, and his voice is low as he says, “I’m not surprised that you’re already this wet. Even so…”

Her moans are muffled by her gag as he fingers her, teasing her with his touch, with the unspoken rule that she is not allowed to get off on this, no matter how good it may feel. Bernadetta does her best to hold back, but he pushes her right to the edge more than once, all from stroking her clit, knowing well enough by now just how he needs to touch her to make her go to absolute pieces for him. No one knows her better than he does, because she has given him ample opportunity to learn all of the secrets of her body.

Not that she has ever been very good at keeping secrets, considering how easily she let all of _this_ just come spilling right out.

With her hands still bound and the collar still around her neck, with her costume still on, Jeritza gets his own clothes out of the way so that he can get on top of her. Her costume leaves her body so exposed that he does not need to undress her, and though he is not pulling on her chain leash, letting it rest on the floor, the collar around her neck is still a symbol of propriety in the moment, making it obvious that she belongs entirely to him, the shackles on her wrists just further signifying how helpless she is. And Bernadetta loves that helpless feeling, spreading her legs for him without needing to be asked, letting him got on top of her, ready to give her what she really needs.

“You have my permission to come,” he tells her before they start, which is nice, because she has no way of warning him if she gets close, not with the gag still in place. That makes it impossible for her to ask for permission on her, but since he gets it out of the way, she can just let him use her to his heart’s content, without worrying too much about her own reactions.

With that, he thrusts forward, filling her with his cock, and making her scream around her gag, which muffles her, but not so much that he can’t still hear her, can’t still tell just how pathetic she is, and all for him. Bernadetta is all his- always is, but especially in moments like this, and that is just how she likes it. He barely gives her any time to adjust to this fullness before he starts moving, jerking his hips as he falls into a rhythm that can hardly even be called that, it is so erratic.

Jeritza is always quick to lose himself to his passion, never able to keep his control for long, at least not in the bedroom. She is never afraid of him in moments like this, even if she probably should be, because she trusts him, and because she finds that lapse of control to be incredibly arousing. As long as it’s him, she loves it, and loves the way that he fucks her absolutely senseless, thrusting into her until she can hardly breathe at all, until she is right there on the edge, glad that she does not have to ask for permission, because she might not have been able to speak even without the gag.

Bernadetta comes hard, harder than she can ever remember coming for him, and that is enough to send Jeritza over the edge as well. He holds her down, groaning low and needy as he thrusts into her one last time, coming right along with her, the two of them so overwhelmed that there is nothing they can do but bask in it for quite some time.

When she comes to again, Jeritza is still catching his breath, but she does not mind just laying like this for a little while, even with her gag still in and her collar and shackles still on, and even still dressed in this costume that does not leave anything to the imagination. As long as she can lay with Jeritza, as long as the two of them can be close like this for a little while, she does not care what the circumstances are.

It is oddly relaxing, calming down after such an intense session, and already, she finds that she can’t wait until the next time that the two of them get to do something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
